Organization family
by dreamninja
Summary: Tink(Tinker Bell)was the daughter of King Seifer who was always looking for a fight with other kingdoms.He finally met his match when he met King Xehanort an old cruel an effort to save his kingdom he offered his daughter to Xehanort.
1. Chapter 1

Tink(Tinker Bell)was the daughter of King Seifer who was always looking for a fight with other kings. He finally met his match when he met King Xehanort in an effort to save his kingdom he offered his daughter to Xehanort.

Tink was drawing in her room when a servant came in the room and told her that her father wanted to see her she quickly went to the throne room and saw her father and another man she had never seen. The other man saw her and he left saying he would be back tomorrow."Hello daddy you wanted to see me"she said sitting in her chair next to his. "Yes it's about my war with Xehanort he has agreed to call it a truce if I give him something and I offered you"Seifer said. Tink looked at him in horror "Daddy why would you do that"Tink said. "Im sorry it was the only way"Seifer said as some of Xehanort's guards came in. "I understand goodbye daddy"Tink said before the guards took didn't resist as the guards took her outside the understood why her dad was doing this but she was still hurt by his she was outside they gave her a horse and told her if she ran away the deal with her father was obediently rode next to them she asked many questions but none were sun was setting when they finally arrived at the was escorted into the throne room where she saw an old man who introduced himself as Xehanort. "Bring her to me"Xehanort commanded. "That dress does not suit you we will get you knew clothes fit for a princess"Xehanort said. Two guards started to undress her while another came back with new just looked at the ground in embarrassment as the guards undressed she was naked she tried to cover herself "remove your hands so I can look at you"Xehanort did as she was told and put her arms by her looked at her with lust in his eyes then ordered the guards to put her new clothes new clothes weren't much better than being naked since it was just a silver metal was better than being naked but it didn't leave much to the they put something she thought was a necklace around her neck but when they attached a chain to it she quickly realized it was a half of the chain that wasn't attached to her collar was given to Xehanort. He dismissed the guards then pulled her to sit in front of he called a servant who polished his servant had silver hair,golden eyes,and looked he was dismissed the servant quickly glanced at Tink and gave her a sad smile before he of the other servants even looked at her they acted as if she didn't guards were the only other people who looked at her but it was with a lust filled gaze not one of pity or sadness like the servant who polished Xehanort's that day was over Xehanort chained his part of her chain to the she was ordered to lay on the hard laid on the floor crying wishing she could be back at her castle with her father. "Please don't cry"a voice said which startled her she looked up but didn't see anyone."Who's there"she saw the servant who polished Xehanort's boots earlier carrying a tray. "Don't be scared I am not going to hurt you"the man said sitting beside her. "I thought you might be hungry so I took some food from the kitchen"he said putting the tray down beside her."Thank you"she mumbled reaching for the food. Once she was done eating he spoke again. "How did you get here"he asked. "My father King Seifer was at war with Xehanort and in order for there to be a truce I had to come live here.I did it for my im here suffering and being humiliated.I'm being treated like a slave"Tink said as a tear rolled down her cheek."Why are you here" she asked wiping her eyes. "I was a farmer but my family and I were captured and Xehanort bargained with told me that if I became his servant he would let my family go" the servant said. "Well it looks like we will both be here awhile 's your name"Tink asked. "My name is Xemnas"he said "Mine is Tink"she said. "Well I have to get back to my duties but I will come back tomorrow night"he said next few nights he showed up and they talked for a little only thing that kept her going through the day was their conversations at learned that he didn't know how to write and began teaching him. A week later Xehanort started touching her fought back but that just got her hit then he touched her day he got angry and whipped her when she tried to fight the beating he raped her and left her lying in a heap by his throne crying. Xemnas was concerned when he saw her crying. "Tink what's wrong"he asked concerned. She didn't answer she just kept tried to hug her but when his hand touched her back she squealed in he drew his hand back it had blood on it. Then Xemnas gently moved her so he could see her he saw surprised him it was covered in gashes from a made Xemnas angry that Xehanort would do this to her. That night they didn't talk Xemnas just stroked her hair till she fell next morning she woke up and her back hurt more than yesterday it also hurt to sit since he whipped the back of her sensed her pain and purposely made her sit on her legs to hurt night when Xemnas came she told him exactly what happened and even about her getting next day Xemnas came in to polish Xehanort's boots but tripped when Xehanort stuck his foot made Xemnas drop the polish he rushed to pick it up "Sorry my lord"Xemnas apologized. "You insolent slave"Xehanort said raising his hand to strike of hitting him Xehanort called his guards and ordered them to beat Xemnas then keep him in the dungeon that night. A guard started to beat Xemnas who took the beating. "Stop he didn't do anything wrong I saw you trip him"Tink said. "How dare you speak out against me, guards take him to the dungeon while I take care of this problem"Xehanort said. Once they left Xehanort hit her with the whip way more than the last time then once again left her in a heap on the night she felt so alone with the pain of her gashes and it made it worse then what Xemnas wasn't just hoped he was better off than next night he brought some gel he said would help with the pain and help them heal tried to put the gel on her back but she couldn't do it very well. "Here let me help"he said going to sit behind went to rub gel on one of the bigger scars but was stopped when she hissed in pain. "Sorry I will be as gentle as possible"he once again started applying the gel to her back. Once he was done he limped back and sat in front of her."Thank you now its your turn"she said. "What do you mean"he asked. "I know they hurt you your limping so lets see"she said."No thats ok I…" "Let me see" she said interrupting him."Fine"he said. He pulled off his shirt and showed her the cuts and bruises on his chest and took the gel and rubbed it over his cuts. "Thank you"he said. "No problem you are my only friend other servants ignore me and the guards just look at me with lust in their eyes"she said. He talked to her but his mind seemed to be on something else. "Xemnas what's wrong"Tink asked. "When I was in the dungeon I found out Xehanort never set my family free.I saw my sisters in the dungeon they told me that my parents had died here"Xemnas said looking away. "Xemnas we need to help your sisters what if we escape tonight"Tink said. "Shh don't say that to loud"Xemnas said covering her mouth."I agree we should do something but not tonight we need to plan this"Xemnas said. "I will take the keys from Xehanort tomorrow and tomorrow night we will get your sisters and go"Tink said."Alright don't unchain yourself till I get here tomorrow night"Xemnas said. "Alright goodnight and be safe"Tink said. "Goodnight and good luck"Xemnas said next day Tink was very nervous she was trying to think of how she was gonna get the keys away from Xehanort. She could only think of one way she would have to let him touch her. So when he touched her she faked a made him smile "I knew you couldn't resist forever"he said pulling her on top of licked the side of her wanted to pull back in disgust as the perverted old man touched her but if she did she would blow her even started grinding on grabbed her hair and yanked it started stroking his member with one hand until he climaxed. "You made me ruin my pants" he said annoyed."Let me take them off then so it won't happen when I do it again" she said making sure to throw his pants on the side of him she usually moaned as she continued to stroke him. "Stop I have to go talk to my guards"he said. "Here master let me get your pants" she said making sure to take his keys out of his pants without making a he put his pants back on and he left she she just did had disgusted her but it would all be worth it soon. That night Xemnas came as he had promised and she unhooked the chain from the wall but didn't have the one to take off the collar."Xehanort probably has it lets go get it"Xemnas said. "No we just need to save your sisters and leave we can unlock it later"she said. Xemnas led her to the dungeon where they found two girls Xemnas said were his sisters."Now lets go get some horses and lets get out of here"Xemnas said. Once they got to the stable they picked the four nicest horses there and were about to run away when Xemnas got a torch and sat the castle on fire so no one would follow rode away as the flames from the castle lit their they could no longer see very far in front of them they had to slow their pace so they didn't hit anything."So what are your names"Tink said trying to make conversation. "My name is Xion and this is my sister Namine"the black haired one said. "What's your name"Namine asked. "My name is Tink" she said. "How old are you"Xion asked. "Im 17 how old are both of you"Tink asked. "We are both 15"Namine said. "How long have you been in Xehanort's dungeon. "Two years"Xemnas said. "Mom and dad have been dead for the last 5 months"Namine said sadly."Im sorry"Tink said. "Don't be it's not your fault"Xion said."How old are you Xemnas" Tink said trying to change the subject. "I'm 20"he said then they got quiet."We are almost there"Tink said speeding up. Once they got to the gates one of the guards raised the gates and let them in. When they got inside she was met by her dad. "Tink is that did that monster do to you"Seifer said hugging her. "Its ok daddy i'm safe. These are my friends Xemnas, Xion, and Namine"she said introducing them. "I am gonna get them some new clothes and show them to rooms then I will tell you about everything"Tink led Xemnas to his room which was across from hers. "Do you girls want your own room or to share a room"Tink asked. When they didn't answer immediately she said "How about I give you separate rooms but they can be connected to each other so you can still be together." They nodded their heads in approval."Goodnight girls if you need anything I am right next door and Xemnas is across from can be as loud as you want because the walls are soundproof"Tink said smiling."Goodnight" they both left there room then went to her room and was happy to be out of the metal bikini and into some real clothes that covered her would have to get someone to take the collar off since she couldn' she was dressed she went to her dad's room and explained the whole thing. "Im sorry I sent you there"Seifer said hugging his daughter. "Its ok daddy you didn't know and you were just doing whats best for your kingdom"Tink said. "You will make a good queen one when you were in a horrible situation you thought about got your lover and his sisters out of there"Seifer said."My lover..wait are you talking about Xemnas?Dad we aren't lovers we are just friends"Tink said blushing. "I just assumed"Seifer said. "Goodnight daddy"Tink said leaving the room before it got more went in her room and fell asleep right the morning she woke up early and decided to take a warm first the water hurt her still healing back but she got used to she was done she went downstairs to see her dad talking to Xemnas."Goodmorning are the girls up yet"Tink asked. "Not yet"Xemnas said."Come join us we were just about to eat"Seifer joined them and as they were eating Xion and Namine both came downstairs. "Good morning sleepyheads"Tink said laughing."Morning"Xion said stretching. "Thats the best I have slept in years"Namine breakfast they all walked back to their rooms all did there own thing till that night after was in her nightgown ready for bed when someone knocked on the door."Come in"she said was surprised to see Xemnas come in her room. "Sorry if im interrupting something I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me and my will leave soon so we are no longer a burden"Xemnas said. "You don't have to leave your not a burden your a friend and your sisters are like the sisters I never had"Tink said."Plus I miss our conversations but im glad its under different terms"she said. "Me to but we will never have to go back to that place"Xemnas said. "I also never thanked you for defending me when Xehanort tripped me and im sorry you got hurt because of do your cuts look"he asked. "I actually need to put some medicine on them do you mind helping me"she asked. "Of course not where is the medicine"he said. "Here it is" she said handing him a jar. She took her nightgown off while he looked away and laid gently rubbed the gel on her cuts. Xemnas didn't look as she put her nightgown back on."Now show me your leg I saw that your still limping"Tink said. "Um I have to take off my pants because it really hurts my thigh"he said. "Alright lets see"she said. He took his pants off and laid on the bed. She massaged his leg trying to ease his tight muscles."Now lay on your stomach and take your shirt off" she did as he was told and she massaged his back and felt so good that he quickly fell asleep. "Alright Xemnas im all done"she said finishing the she noticed he was asleep. She was so tired that she just climbed into bed next to him and fell asleep. In the morning she was woken up when she heard the door open. "Hello Ti..i'm sorry am I interrupting something"Seifer said. "No daddy it's not what it looks like"Tink said noticing Xemnas sleeping next to her in just boxers."You don't have to hide anything from me.I would approve he is a nice man and he clearly makes you happy. I will leave you lovebirds alone"Seifer said about to leave. "Daddy we aren't lovers he helped me rub gel on my cuts then I massaged his leg and back because they were hurting him because he was beat at Xehanort's castle and he fell asleep in my bed so I just let him sleep there."Tink said standing up."Once I get dressed I will meet you downstairs for breakfast"Tink next few weeks were just like this ,Xion,and Namine were getting very comfortable in the castle and Namine even went to the village to help the people and Tink still talked at night like they used was different though they were both laying on the bed talking like usual except Xemnas didn't leave this time he fell asleep talking to the morning he woke up and saw her still asleep next to had come to love this girl and she had changed a lot since their time at Xehanort's castle. He had always liked her ever since he talked to her at Xehanort's past few weeks though he had even stronger feelings toward loved her touch when she massaged his leg which was now feeling better thanks to her. He loved how well Tink treated and welcomed his sisters who seemed to really like her. He ran his fingers through her hair and over the scars on her he brought his hand to touch her smiled when she nuzzled into his came in the room to see Xemnas looking at his daughter. "You love her don't you"Seifer said. "My king I didn't realize you were there"Xemnas said moving his hand away from Tink's cheek. "Please call me Seifer"Seifer said. "Well to answer your question I do love your daughter very much"Xemnas said. "Well then I will leave you two alone"Seifer said leaving. Then Xemnas turned back to look at he did he was met by her lips meeting his. "I love you to"she said. "Its about time"Xion said standing by the door with Namine laughing next to her."Was everyone in on this but me"Xemnas said laughing. "Yep"Namine laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later….  
Tink and Xemnas had gotten married a few weeks ago and had recently found out Tink was pregnant. Namine and Xion had been very happy to hear they would soon have a niece or nephew. Xion felt a little alone though since Tink and Xemnas spent a lot of time together and Namine was always going to the village. Xion had decided that today she would go to the library for some peace and quiet. While Namine was going into town to visit her friend she had met a month ago after his family died. Today she was gonna ask him to come back to the castle and live with her. She arrived at his house and he agreed right away to come to the castle. When they got there Namine introduced Roxas to everyone except Xion because she couldn't find her so she showed Roxas to a room across from hers. "I am just across the hall if you need anything"Namine said turning to leave. "Wait"Roxas said. "What is it"Namine asked concerned. "Can I stay with you"Roxas asked pulling her close to him. "Of course"Namine said kissing him. The kiss deepened and Namine ended it just long enough for them to get in her room. Xion was in the library trying to reach a book that was just out of her reach. She tried to climb the shelf she had her hand on the book and suddenly the shelf started to fall forward. She jumped off the bookshelf and closed her eyes bracing herself for the bookshelf that was about to fall on her but she was surprised when the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see that a man was holding her. He had blue hair which covered the right side of his face and the one eye that was visible was a bright blue. He gently set her on the floor."Thank you for saving me my name is Xion what's yours"she asked politely."My name is Zexion and your lucky the bookshelf didn't fall on you it could have killed you"he said bluntly. "I was reaching to get a book but I was to short so I tried climbing the bookshelf which made it fall and when I saw it falling I just froze."she said. "You do know that's what the ladders are for don't you"he said pointing to a ladder. "Wow I feel dumb im sorry about the books do you work here"Xion said. "Yes I do I am the only one who is ever in the library. When I was little Seifer took me in and let me stay in the castle but I always stay in the library"Zexion said then started trying to lift up the shelf but it was to heavy."Here let me help"Xion said trying to lift the bookshelf. "Hey Xion I see you have met Zexion. I heard a loud noise and now I know what it was. How did this happen"Seifer asked."Hey Seifer do you mind helping us lift the bookshelf"Zexion said then Seifer helped them and once the bookshelf was set back up Seifer spoke again. "How did this happen"Seifer asked. "Well um I climbed up the bookshelf because I couldn't reach the book I was trying to get"Xion said embarrassed. "Didn't you see the ladders"Seifer said laughing. "Man am I the only one that didn't see those"she said embarrassed "Well I need to go and Zexion thank you for saving my son in laws sister "Seifer said leaving. Once he left Zexion started picking up the books. Xion bent down and started helping him. "You don't have to help I can get them by myself"Zexion said. "Its my fault though so i'm gonna help whether you want me to or not"Xion said. "Wow your stubborn aren't you well I guess we better start picking up the books"Zexion said. Once they were done he handed her the book she had been trying to reach "here you go this is a good book you made a good choice" he said. "Well I better get going thank you and im sorry again about the bookshelf"she said leaving. Xion walked back to her room but decided to tell her sister about Zexion. She walked into the room to find Namine and Roxas doing certain things. She quickly closed the door and went back to her room. She couldn't believe what she had just seen and she wished she hadn't seen it. She read the book to distract her it was wonderful. It was about a peasant girl who fell in love with a prince the king didn't want them to be together since the prince was betrothed to king disowned the prince after he refused to marry the the peasant girl and the prince lived a happy life together and lived happily ever after. After she was done with the book she went to take it to Zexion but was stopped as she met Namine outside her door. "Listen im sorry about what you saw but that was Roxas he is the reason I go to the village so much"Namine said. "Its fine but next time lock the door"Xion said she told Namine about her accident in the library. Namine just laughed before going back into her room. Xion went to the library to give Zexion the book back. "Hello Zexion I brought the book back"Xion yelled. She didn't see him so she decided to put the book back on her own. She got one of the ladders and moved it to where the book went. She climbed up the ladder and was putting the book back but she hadn't moved the ladder over far enough so she leaned to put the book back but suddenly lost her balance. Before she knew it she was falling but before she hit the ground she felt someone catch her. When she opened her eyes she saw that Zexion was looking at her and smiling. "Isn't one accident enough for one day"he said laughing. "Well I was bringing the book back because I finished it but since I didn't see you I decided to put it up on my own"Xion said."Do you want another book"Zexion asked. She nodded her head. "Alright but that means you have to let go of my neck so I can put you down"Zexion said smirking as he saw Xion blush. He gave her another book and she was about to leave when he spoke again "When you bring that one back how about you let me put it up."Zexion said smirking as she left.  
8 months later…  
Tink was now big and was getting ready to have her kid any day now. Namine was about 2 months pregnant and Xion had regularly been talking to was about to go see Zexion now and see if he had any books about babies because she was nervous about being an aunt. "Hey Zexion"she said walking in the library doors."Hey Xion what brings you here today"Zexion said. "Well I was wondering if you could help me find some parenting books because I don't think i'm ready to be a aunt"Xion said."Sure but let me get the ones up high"Zexion teased. "Hey I haven't fallen since the first day I came here"she said. "That's because I haven't let you get on a ladder since then"Zexion said laughing. "Here are the books"he said bringing out a whole stack and setting them on the floor."Wow i'm gonna be here all night"she said. "Its ok I will help you and I will take notes so you can know what I read"he said sitting down and picking up a book. She sat across from him and started a few hours Xion's eyes and hands hurt so she took a break. "I will be right back"she said walking out the door. She came back with a tray of food and drinks. "Here I figured you might be hungry"she said putting the tray down between them. After they were both done eating they continued their reading. Xion was getting restless and her butt was hurting from sitting so kept changing the way she was eventually laid on her back with her head close to Zexion who was now laying on his stomach. Occasionally he would sneak glances at had short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. The next time he looked over she was kept reading deciding he would wake her up when he was he fell asleep not long after she woke up in the morning she saw him asleep next to started looking over her notes then took very good notes and she felt that she was one step closer to being a good she was done reading the notes she looked back at Zexion. She tried to take the book out from under him without waking up but he woke up."What time is it"he asked sitting up. "Its almost dinner time"she said standing up to stretch. "Well then I guess we better keep looking we lost a lot of time"he said picking up a book."Alright but lets bring them to my room its more comfortable on the bed than on the floor"Xion both carried the stack of books to Xion's room and worked through most of the night till they again fell asleep on the bed next to each other. When she woke up in the morning she looked and Zexion was still asleep. She decided to move his hair away from the right side of his face since she had never seen it just laid there looking at his face since this was the first time she had seen all of his face. Then she saw a tear roll down his cheek then he started to thrash around. "Zexion wake up"Xion said shaking him awake. "Xion"Zexion screamed sitting up breathing hard. "Its ok im here"Xion said."Thank goodness your alive I had a horrible nightmare"Zexion said."What was it about"Xion asked concerned. "I saw you and you were pushed off a bookshelf and I wasn't there to catch you and you died"Zexion said."Well at least it was just a dream"Xion of the sudden Seifer ran in the room "Sorry to interrupt but Tink is going into labor"Seifer looked at Zexion. "You better go I will be fine"Zexion said as soon as he said this she rushed out of the room. She was back a few hours later "Im sorry about leaving you"she said "Its ok"he said hiding his face. "No its not you needed me"she said sitting on the bed next to him."Its ok I finished the books and then wrote a short story of my own"he said handing her a piece of paper with a story that was about a servant boy falling in love with a beautiful princess that taught him to love and trust. When she was done reading she knew it was about her and him. "You wrote this thank you I love it"she said moving the hair out of his face so she could look into his eyes then she kissed him and they fell asleep in each others arms. When she woke up to see him looking at her "Goodmorning"he said smiling at her. "Morning"she said snuggling into his chest.  
7 months later…  
Zexion and Xion had gotten married and Xion was a little less than 7 months pregnant and so was Tink. Namine had just went into labor and they were all waiting outside of her came out of the room with a baby girl in his arms and told them they could come in. They went to see Namine and she was holding another baby girl in her arms."Wow you had two"Xion said looking at them. "They are beautiful what are you gonna name them"Xemnas asked. "We were thinking Aurora and Cinderella"Roxas said. "Those are beautiful names"Zexion said. Once Xion and Zexion were back in there room Xion spoke "I hope our baby looks as beautiful as there's"Xion said. "If they look anything like you they will be beautiful"Zexion said coming up behind Xion and hugging her.  
2 months later…  
Namine and Roxas were all rushing to Xemnas's room to see Tink's baby since it had just been born it was a beautiful boy who they named Axel. Then a maid walked in the room "Xion is going into labor"the maid shouted before quickly leaving. When Roxas and Namine got there they were instructed to wait were both worried because they could hear Xion scream in pain. Zexion was in the room holding his wife's hand. When the first kid came out Zexion got excited that his wife would no longer be in pain but she was still held the baby boy for a moment before she started screaming in pain again as another baby came one was a beautiful baby by another baby this point in time Xion was exhausted and Zexion was worrying about his wife's health. He became even more concerned when the maid said there was one more Xion this was the most painful thing she had ever been the last baby came out she was sweating a lot and breathing heavily. Zexion couldn't believe it his wife just had quadruplets. After she had the fourth she looked at Zexion and smiled before she fell in Tink and Xemnas's room Tink,Snow White,and Axel their new little boy were asleep so Xemnas went to check on his sister. When he went in her room he was surprised at what he saw. Roxas and Namine were each holding a baby then Zexion was holding two while Xion slept. "Dang are these all Xion and Zexion's"Xemnas asked surprised. "Yep would you like to hold one"Zexion asked. "Of course"Xemnas said. "Do you want a girl or the boy"Zexion asked. "Whichever is fine I want to hold them all eventually"Xemnas said grinning. "Here you can hold this one I need to go check on the girls"Namine said. Then Seifer came in the room. "Hey can I hold one of my grandkids"Seifer asked. "Of course here"Zexion said handing him the girl he was holding."What are their names"Roxas asked. "Im not sure yet Xion fell asleep right after having them but I would like the youngest the one Roxas is holding to be Alice"Zexion said. "Thats a good name"Roxas said. "I can't believe my sister was capable of having that many kids at was bigger than Namine or Tink when she was pregnant but I didn't know she was gonna have four kids"Xemnas said surprised."Im just glad she's ok and im gonna let her get some much needed rest"Zexion said looking at Xion. "Looks like we are gonna have a big family"Roxas said. "Well then its good we have a big castle"Seifer said. "Looks like we are gonna have to get three more cribs"Zexion said. "No I will make you a big one for all four of them"Roxas said."Thank you"Zexion said."I will start making it right now so you will have it for tonight"Roxas said handing Seifer the other baby.A few hours later all the babies were asleep and Roxas had just finished making the crib. So Zexion and Seifer put the babies in their new bed. "Thanks Roxas its wonderful"Zexion said. "Well im gonna go check on Cinderella and Aurora goodnight"Roxas said leaving."Yeah I better go check on Tink, Snow White, and Axel"Xemnas said. "Yah I will leave you and Xion alone with your kids you should get your sleep while you can"Seifer said leaving. Zexion took his shirt off then laid in bed next to Xion. The next morning it was surprisingly of the kids were still and Xion had some time to just relax. "Do you wanna name them now"Xion asked. "Sure"Zexion said getting got up and looked at the children for a second before deciding the names. "How about we name the boy Lexaeus after your father"Xion said. "Alright can we name the youngest girl Alice"Zexion asked. "Sure now what should we name the other two"Xion asked. "How about Merida from the character from the book you were trying to reach when we first met"Zexion said."Alright and then Belle Merida's sister"Xion said. "Alright then its settled"Zexion said. "I love you and i'm so proud of you for having all these wonderful kids"Zexion said hugging Xion. "I couldn't have done it without you"Xion said.. As the weeks went by all of the couples were getting little to no sleep because of their the years passed the kids all grew into beautiful though at some points they got into trouble and fights the kids all got along for the most part.


End file.
